Jump (Madonna song)
"Jump" is a song by American singer Madonna from her tenth studio album Confessions on a Dance Floor (2005). Written by Madonna, Stuart Price and Joe Henry, the song was supposed to be released as the third single of the album. However, since "Get Together" was decided as the third single, "Jump" was released as the fourth and final single from the album, on October 31, 2006 by Warner Bros. Records. The song incorporates techno music with tributes to Pet Shop Boys. Madonna sings in her lower register in the song. Its lyrics talk about self-empowerment and sufficiency while looking for the prospects of a new relationship. Contemporary critics complimented the song and its empowerment theme. They compared it to Madonna's 1980s music and praised the club-anthem like quality of the song. The song peaked inside the top ten of the charts of some European countries, while peaking the charts in Italy and Hungary. In the United States, "Jump" placed in several Billboard dance charts and became one of the most popular dance hits of the decade. The accompanying music video was shot in Tokyo during Madonna's 2006 Confessions Tour stopover. It portrayed Madonna in a blond bob wig and a leather ensemble singing the song in front of a number of neon signs. The video also featured dancers who performed the physical discipline parkour. It was also incorporated in her Confessions Tour, where Madonna and her dancers jumped around the stage actively, while singing the song. The song was used in the movie The Devil Wears Prada (2005) and the Ugly Betty season 2 finale. Contents 1 Background 2 Composition 3 Critical reception 4 Commercial performance 5 Music video 6 Live performance 7 Track listings and formats 8 Credits and personnel 9 Charts 9.1 Weekly charts 9.2 Year-end charts 9.3 Decade-end charts 9.4 Chart precession and succession 10 References 11 External links Background The idea for "Jump" came from Joe Henry who presented it to Madonna and developed it into a song.1 During an interview with the singer for the British gay lifestyle magazine Attitude, journalist Matthew Todd described that "Jump" as an inspiration for "a whole generation of gay kids to pack their bags and head to the big city", to which Madonna happily agreed.2 Initially it was to be released as the third single from the album. However, the song "Get Together" was chosen as the third single from the album to coincide with the start of Madonna's 2006 Confessions Tour.3 The decision was also spurred by the fact that "Get Together" was the third best selling digital single from the Confessions on a Dance Floor album. Its digital sales stood at 20,000 at that time, whereas digital sales for "Jump" was only 9,000. Hence, "Get Together" was finally chosen as the third single.4 On July 12, 2006, Billboard confirmed "Jump" to be the fourth single from the Confessions on a Dance Floor album.5 Composition Madonna "Jump" (2006) Menu 0:00 A 22 second sample of "Jump" where Madonna sings the pre-chorus. Her voice range spans from D3 to A4. Problems playing this file? See media help. Musically the song is inspired by the 1980s.6 Essentially a club anthem, the song finds Madonna singing in her lower register.7 It incorporates the techno music played in the clubs of Ibiza.8 The song is set in common time with moderately fast dance groove tempo and a metronome of 126 beats per minute.9 It is set in the key of E major. Madonna's voice spans from D3 to A4.9 It follows in the chord progression of E–D–C–D in the verses, and C–D–E in the chorus, with an E synth drone playing continually.9 Lyrically the song talks about empowerment10 and the urge to move on.11 It also reflected Madonna's change of style from her previous singles and shifting her focus on self-sufficiency. The line "I can make it alone" in the song demonstrated the shift.12 The lyrics of "Jump" have been compared to the lyrics of Madonna's 1990 song "Keep It Together" from the Like a Prayer album. The difference between them is that "Jump" focuses more on the potentials of finding new love rather than family values. Critical reception Keith Caulfield from Billboard complimented the song's "empowerment" theme,10 adding that "the song is a pulsing pop tune that has a positive universal message about believeing in yourself".13 According to the BBC, "'Jump' whisks the listener back to the heady eighties."6 While reviewing the album, Alan Braidwood from BBC called the song as "lethally catchy" and one of the album's highlights.14 Jennifer Vineyard from MTV noticed that "Jump" sounded like a sequel to Madonna's 1990 single "Keep It Together".15 Jon Pareles of The New York Times in review of Confessions on a Dance Floor, wrote that Madonna's "somber side sounds best in 'Jump', about the urge to move on".11 Sal Cinquemani of Slant Magazine commented that the song is a "gritty club anthem that wouldn't have sounded out of place on Erotica, showcases her lower register".7 David Browne from Entertainment Weekly called the song, along with previous single "Get Together" as fluid in nature.8 Thomas Inskeep of Stylus magazine noted, "...nearly the whole of 'Jump' sounds to these ears like a Pet Shop Boys homage."16 Matt Zakosek of The Chicago Maroon wrote: "The stand-out tracks here are 'Jump' and 'Push', which sound as close to the 80s Madonna as we're probably ever going to get again. The lyrics of Jump' are joyous, recalling the fun, community-minded Madonna of True Blue and Like a Prayer."17 Diego Costa of UWM Post wrote that "Jump" is a "bossy, slightly sadistic spoken intro by Madonna, just like in 'Erotica', so who can resist? A knock-yourself-out, club-tailored take on the wasteful nature of inertia."18 Margaret Moser of The Austin Chronicle called the song "slinky and sexy".19 Commercial performance Madonna swivels around the steel equipment with her dancers, during the performance of "Jump" on the Confessions Tour. In the United States, the song was aimed and promoted at the Adult Contemporary and Hot Adult Contemporary format of radio. Warner Bros wanted to establish the song as a hit at those formats before they attempted to bring it to Top 40 CHR radio stations.20 However, the song reached a peak of 21 on this chart on the issue dated January 27, 2007.21 It was also used in the soundtrack of the 2006 film The Devil Wears Prada and received minimal airplay on the CHR stations.22 After its release to the iTunes Store, the song climbed up the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart and peaked at five, failing to progress further and chart on the Hot 100.20 It became Madonna's 37th number-one single on the Hot Dance Club Play chart reaching the top on the issue dated November 18, 2006.21 "Jump" became Madonna's seventh number-one single on the Hot 100 Singles Sales chart.23 The song sold 31,000 digital downloads and 8,000 physical singles in America according to Nielsen SoundScan.20 It became her fourth consecutive number-one single on the Hot Dance Airplay chart.24 In the United Kingdom, "Jump" debuted at number 59 on the singles chart25 and reached a peak of nine the next week, thus becoming Madonna's fourth top ten single from the Confessions on a Dance Floor album there.26 In Australia, the song debuted at 29 on the chart, which became its peak.27 In Italy, "Jump" became the third number-one single from the album, remaining in the top ten for 13 consecutives weeks.28 In the European nations, "Jump" peaked inside the top ten in countries like Denmark, Finland, Netherlands and Spain, and the top 40 of the rest of the countries such as Austria, Belgium (Flanders and Wallonia), Germany, Ireland, Sweden and Switzerland.2930 Music video Madonna sporting a blond bob wig and a leather ensemble, in the music video of "Jump". While finishing her Confessions Tour in Japan, Madonna took time out from her schedule to shoot the video for "Jump". The shoot took place in various outdoor locations throughout Tokyo, as well as on a soundstage. Madonna and hairstylist Andy LeCompte decided to try a new look for her, a platinum blonde bob wig. She wore this wig in the last two nights of the Confessions Tour,31 and the look received compliments.32 Madonna also wore a black leather garment, which an Entertainment Weekly writer wrote accentuated her "toned body".33 The video featured the physical discipline parkour, in which parkour artist Sébastien Foucan performed routines around the buildings of Tokyo.34 The video begins showing the Tokyo skyline and parkour artists standing on rooftops.35 As the spoken introduction starts, Madonna is shown in her wig dancing in front of a number of neon signs which contain the words Madonna and Jump in Japanese.35 The song continues with the dancers jumping from buildings and running through the lanes of the city.33 Madonna dances to the music and swivels around metallic rods in and around her, of the same design present in her tour. Before the final chorus, the dancers cease their parkour routines and stand on a lamppost.35 As the chorus starts, Foucan is joined by parkour traceur Levi Meeuwenberg and Exo as they continue their routine around buildings. The video ends with Madonna stretching her arm and a shot of the Tokyo evening-sky.35 Entertainment Weekly was not impressed with the video overall commenting, "forget about low concept, we're talking no concept! For all the money spent capturing footage of impressive rooftop leaps, I wish Madonna had chosen instead to offer us a visually sumptuous slice of storytelling, something along the lines of 'Express Yourself' or 'Bedtime Story.'"33 Live performance Madonna singing "Jump" while standing in front of a steel gymnastic equipment, on the Confessions Tour. The song was played by Madonna as a part of the promotional campaigns for the Confessions on a Dance Floor album, in London's night clubs, including the Koko Club and G-A-Y. During the performances at the clubs, Madonna emerged from a glitter ball while wearing a purple jacket, velvet pedal pushers and knee-high boots.36 In the Confessions Tour, the song was the fourth performance of the evening and was part of the equine segment of the show.37 Madonna wore a skin-tight, full body black leotard. As the performance of "Like a Virgin" ended, Madonna sat on a platform and announced "Ladies and Gentleman! Thank you for coming to our show. The night is young, and the show has just begun."38 A huge assortment of steel rods and gymnastic equipment were planted on the stage. Madonna started singing the song, as her dancers started running around, displaying routines in parkour.39 Madonna climbs on blocks to sing the song as well as to strike poses.38 As the final chorus approached, Madonna went to the front of the stage and struck poses while holding on to the steel rods. The song continued with Madonna swiveling around the rods and the dancers continuing their routine.38 The performance ends with Madonna disappearing through the middle of the stage and her dancers doing a final vault before the lights are turned off.38 In the Sticky & Sweet Tour, "Jump" was sampled in the song "Into the Groove" during which Madonna performed stunts in the air.40 Sal Cinquemani of Slant Magazine commented that the parkour from the performance was "really awesome".39 Thomas Inksweep from Stylus magazine reported that "'Jump' is utterly sensational. Sure, it’s not all that different from the version found on Dance Floor, but it’s so damned exciting to begin with, why mess with it?"37 The song was included in both the CD and DVD of the live album, The Confessions Tour.41 Track listings and formats UK and European CD single4243 1."Jump" (Album Version) – 3:59 2."Jump" (Extended Album Version) – 5:09 UK CD single 244 1."Jump" (Radio Edit) – 3:22 2."Jump" (Junior Sanchez's Misshapes Mix) – 6:49 3."History" – 5:55 US and European 2× 12" vinyl4546 1."Jump" (Jacques Lu Cont Mix) – 7:47 2."Jump" (Album Version) – 3:59 3."Jump" (Extended Album Version) – 5:09 4."Jump" (Axwell Remix) – 6:38 5."Jump" (Junior Sanchez's-Misshapes Mix) – 6:49 6."History" – 5:54 7."Jump" (Radio Edit) – 3:22 US and Canadian Maxi-CD4748 1."Jump" (Radio Edit) – 3:22 2."Jump" (Jacques Lu Cont Mix) – 7:47 3."Jump" (Axwell Remix) – 6:38 4."Jump" (Junior Sanchez's-Misshapes Mix) – 6:49 5."Jump" (Extended Album Version) – 5:09 6."History" – 5:55 UK 12" picture vinyl49 1."Jump" (Jacques Lu Cont Mix) – 7:47 2."Jump" (Extended Album Version) – 5:09 3."History" – 5:54 Credits and personnel Lead vocals – Madonna Writer – Madonna, Joe Henry and Stuart Price Producer – Madonna and Stuart Price Recording – Stuart Price at Shirland Road Assistant engineer – Alex Dromgode Audio mixing – Mark "Spike" Stent Master recording – Brian "Big Bass" Gardner Charts Weekly charts Chart (2006) Peak position Australian ARIA Singles Chart27 29 Austrian Singles Chart29 20 Belgian Singles Chart (Flanders)29 18 Belgian Singles Chart (Wallonia)29 27 Canadian Singles Chart 7 Czech Airplay Chart50 20 Danish Singles Chart29 7 Dutch Top 4029 5 Eurochart Hot 100 Singles21 19 Finnish Singles Chart29 2 German Singles Chart30 23 Hungarian Singles Chart51 1 Irish Singles Chart30 19 Italian Singles Chart28 1 Poland (Airplay Chart)52 4 Slovak Airplay Chart53 2 Spanish Singles Chart29 3 Swedish Singles Chart29 40 Swiss Singles Chart29 21 UK Singles Chart26 9 US Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles20 5 US Billboard Hot Dance Club Play21 1 US Billboard Hot Dance Airplay24 1 US Billboard Hot Singles Sales23 1 US Billboard Adult Contemporary23 21 Venezuela Pop Rock Chart54 5 Year-end charts Chart (2006) Position US Billboard Hot Dance Airplay55 16 US Billboard Hot Dance Singles Sales56 20 US Billboard Hot Singles Sales57 63 Decade-end charts Chart (2000–09) Peak position US Billboard Hot Dance/Club Play58 13 Chart precession and succession Preceded by "Martyr" by Depeche Mode Italian Singles Chart number-one single November 3, 2006 – November 10, 2006 Succeeded by "The Saints Are Coming" by U2 and Green Day Preceded by "What A Feeling" by Peter Luts & Dominico US Billboard Hot Dance Airplay number-one single November 11, 2006 – December 9, 2006 Succeeded by "My Love" by Justin Timberlake featuring T.I. Preceded by "Hard" by Africanism US Billboard Hot Dance Club Play number-one single November 18, 2006 – November 25, 2006 Succeeded by "Fucking Boyfriend" by The Bird and the Bee Preceded by "Unfaithful" by Rihanna Hungarian Singles Chart number-one single December 11, 2006 – January 22, 2007 Succeeded by "Irreplaceable" by Beyoncé Knowles References 1.Jump up ^ Kiedis, Anthony; Ciccone, Madonna (November 11, 2005). "AIM Interview: Madonna gets interviewed by pal Anthony Kiedis in this exclusive chat". AOL.com. Archived from the original on November 24, 2005. Retrieved December 31, 2015. 2.Jump up ^ Todd, Matthew (February 1, 2015). "Attitude Archives: Madonna’s in-depth 2005 interview". Attitude. Retrieved May 9, 2015. 3.Jump up ^ Reporter, Staff (2006-04-27). "For The Record: Quick News On Madonna, Mary J. Blige, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Shyne, Jennifer Lopez, 50 Cent & More". MTV (MTV News). Retrieved 2009-07-27. 4.Jump up ^ Caulfield, Keith (2006-04-04). "Ask Billboard: Sorry Get Together". Billboard (Nielsen Business Media, Inc). Retrieved 2009-07-27. 5.Jump up ^ Caulfield, Keith (2006-07-12). "Ask Billboard:Madonna's single". Billbaord (Nielsen Business Media, Inc). Retrieved 2009-07-28. 6.^ Jump up to: a b "Confessions on a Dance Floor". BBC (BBC Online). 2005-12-25. Retrieved 2009-07-17. 7.^ Jump up to: a b Cinquemani, Sal (2005-11-04). "Madonna: Confessions on a Dance Floor". Slant Magazine. Retrieved 2009-07-17. 8.^ Jump up to: a b Browne, David (2005-11-25). "Madonna's 'Confessions' glides". Entertainment Weekly (Time Inc.). Retrieved 2009-07-29. 9.^ Jump up to: a b c "Jump: Madonna Sheet Music: Sibelius music viewer". Music Notes. Alfred Publishing. Retrieved 2009-07-27. 10.^ Jump up to: a b Caulfield, Keith (2005-11-19). "Album review: Confessions on a Dance Floor". Billboard (New York: Nielsen Business Media, Inc) 117 (47): 72. ISSN 0006-2510. Retrieved 2009-07-28. 11.^ Jump up to: a b Pareles, Jon (2005-11-14). "Thoroughly Modern Madonna Gets Retro". The New York Times (The New York Times Company). Retrieved 2009-07-17. 12.Jump up ^ Light, Alan (2005-11-05). "Review: Confessions on a Dance Floor". Rolling Stone (Jann Wenner). Retrieved 2009-07-29. 13.Jump up ^ Caulfield, Keith (2006-09-16). "Madonna: Jump Review". Billboard. Nielsen Business Media, inc. Retrieved 2010-08-03. 14.Jump up ^ Braidwood, Alan (2005-10-10). "Confessions on a Dance Floor review". BBC (BBC News). Retrieved 2009-07-29. 15.Jump up ^ Vineyard, Jennifer (2005-11-05). "Madonna: Dancing Queen". MTV (MTV News). Retrieved 2009-07-29. 16.Jump up ^ Inskeep, Thomas (2005-11-21). "Madonna — Confessions on a Dance Floor". Stylus Magazine. Retrieved 2009-07-17. 17.Jump up ^ Zabosek, Matt (2005-11-21). "Madonna’s Confession: My new album could be so much more". The Chicago Maroon (University of Chicago). Retrieved 2009-07-17. 18.Jump up ^ Costa, Diego (2005-11-23). "Past sounds of things to come". The UWM Post (University of Wisconsin–Milwaukee). Retrieved 2009-07-17. 19.Jump up ^ Moser, Margaret (2006-01-13). "Phases & Stages". The Austin Chronicle (Austin Chronicle Corp). Retrieved 2009-07-29. 20.^ Jump up to: a b c d Caulfield, Keith (2006-11-06). "Ask Billboard: Stalled 'Jump'". Billboard (Nielsen Business Media, Inc). Retrieved 2009-07-28. 21.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Madonna – Jump – Billboard Chart history". Billboard. Nielsen Business Media, Inc. Archived from the original on 2012-11-02. Retrieved 2009-07-28. 22.Jump up ^ Caulfield, Keith (2006-07-29). "U.S. Radio Hangs Up on Madonna". Billboard (New York: Nielsen Business Media, Inc) 118 (30): 76. ISSN 0006-2510. Retrieved 2009-07-23. 23.^ Jump up to: a b c Bronson, Fred (2008-12-29). "Chart Beat:Madonna, Pussycat Dolls, Beyonce". Billboard (Nielsen Business Media, Inc). Retrieved 2009-07-28. 24.^ Jump up to: a b Pietrolungo, Silvio (2006-11-11). "Disney 'Montana' Sets Record". Billboard (New York: Nielsen Business Media, Inc) 118 (45): 104. ISSN 0006-2510. Retrieved 2009-07-28. 25.Jump up ^ "UK Singles Top 75". The Official Charts Company. acharts.us. 2006-11-05. Retrieved 2009-07-29. 26.^ Jump up to: a b "UK Singles Top 75". The Official Charts Company. acharts.us. 2006-11-12. Retrieved 2009-07-29. 27.^ Jump up to: a b "Australia Singles Top 50". Australian Recording Industry Association. acharts.us. 2006-11-20. Retrieved 2009-07-29. 28.^ Jump up to: a b "Madonna – Jump on Italian charts". Federation of the Italian Music Industry. Ultratop 50. Retrieved 2009-07-29. 29.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j "Madonna – Jump (song)". Ultratop 50. Hung Medien. Retrieved 2009-07-29. 30.^ Jump up to: a b c "Madonna – Jump – Song Performance". αcharts.us. Retrieved 2009-07-29. 31.Jump up ^ Reporter, Icon (2006-10-06). "Behind The Scenes Of The Jump Video Mademoiselle". Icon: Official Madonna website (Madonna.com). Retrieved 2009-07-30. 32.Jump up ^ Moodie, Clemmie (2006-09-24). "How Madonna fooled the world with her new hairdo". Daily Mail (Associated Newspapers). Retrieved 2009-07-30. 33.^ Jump up to: a b c Slezak, Michael (2006-10-09). "Snap Judgment: Madonna's 'Jump'". Entertainment Weekly (Time Inc.). Retrieved 2009-07-30. 34.Jump up ^ Donachiel (2006-12-17). "Parkour – Fashion phenomenon or new philosophy". The Morning Star (People's Press Printing Society). Retrieved 2009-07-30. 35.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Jump – Madonna – Music Video". MTV. Retrieved 2009-07-30. 36.Jump up ^ Reporter, Daily Mail (2005-11-16). "Madonna sends London wild". Daily Mail (Associated Newspapers Ltd). Retrieved 2009-06-25. 37.^ Jump up to: a b Inksweep, Thomas (2007-02-02). "Stylus: The Confessions Tour". Stylus Magazine. Retrieved 2009-06-25. 38.^ Jump up to: a b c d Timmerman, Dirk (2007). Madonna Live! Secret Re-inventions and Confessions on Tour. Maklu. ISBN 90-8595-002-3. Retrieved 2009-06-25. 39.^ Jump up to: a b Gonzalez, Ed (2006-12-12). "Madonna: Confessions Tour". Slant Magazine. Retrieved 2009-07-28. 40.Jump up ^ Herrera, Monica (2007-10-27). "Madonna Exclusive Sticky & Sweet Tour Video: 'Into The Groove'". Billboard. Nielsen Business Media, Inc. Retrieved 2011-10-15. 41.Jump up ^ Madonna (2007). The Confessions Tour (CD+DVD). Warner Home Video. 42.Jump up ^ "Madonna – Jump – UK CD Single". Discogs. Retrieved 2009-07-28. 43.Jump up ^ "Madonna – Jump – European CD Single". Discogs. Retrieved 2009-07-28. 44.Jump up ^ "Madonna – Jump – UK CD Single 2". Discogs. Retrieved 2009-07-28. 45.Jump up ^ "Madonna – Jump – US 2x12" vinyl". Discogs. Retrieved 2009-07-28. 46.Jump up ^ "Madonna – Jump – European 2x12" vinyl". Discogs. Retrieved 2009-07-28. 47.Jump up ^ "Madonna – Jump – US Maxi CD". Discogs. Retrieved 2009-07-28. 48.Jump up ^ "Madonna – Jump – Canadian Maxi CD". Discogs. Retrieved 2009-07-28. 49.Jump up ^ "Madonna – Jump – UK 12" picture vinyl". Discogs. Retrieved 2009-07-28. 50.Jump up ^ "RADIO TOP100 Oficiální – Madonna Jump". International Federation of the Phonographic Industry. IFPIcr.cz. 2007-03-14. Retrieved 2009-07-29. 51.Jump up ^ "Editors' Choice rádiós játszási lista – 2006 edition 51". Mahasz. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. 2006-12-18. Retrieved 2009-07-29. 52.Jump up ^ "Nielsen Music Control". Archived from the original on 2006-11-21. 53.Jump up ^ "SNS IFPI". Retrieved 28 February 2016. 54.Jump up ^ "Pop Rock" (in Spanish). Record Report. 2006-11-18. Archived from the original on 2006-11-25. 55.Jump up ^ "2006 Year-End Billboard Hot Dance Airplay". Billboard. Nielsen Business Media, Inc. Retrieved 2010-10-05. 56.Jump up ^ "2006 Year-End Charts". Billboard (Nielsen Business Media, Inc) 118 (51): 20–22. 2006-12-23. ISSN 0006-2510. Retrieved 2013-03-24. 57.Jump up ^ "2006 Year-End Billboard Hot 100 Singles Sales". Billboard. Nielsen Business Media, Inc. Retrieved 2010-10-05. 58.Jump up ^ "Best of the 2000s: The Decade In Charts and More". Billboard. Nielsen Business Media, Inc. Retrieved 2013-07-27. External links Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:2005 songs Category:2006 singles Category:Billboard Dance/Mix Show Airplay number-one singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Stuart Price Category:Number-one singles in Hungary Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Madonna (entertainer) songs Category:Music videos directed by Jonas Åkerlund Category:Songs with feminist themes Category:Songs written by Madonna (entertainer) Category:Parkour Category:Songs written by Stuart Price Category:Warner Bros. Records singles